The disclosures herein relate in general to integrated circuitry, and in particular to transferring heat through an optical layer of integrated circuitry.
Optical layers are relatively effective as thermal isolators. Accordingly, heat transfer is relatively difficult through an optical layer of integrated circuitry. Insufficient heat transfer can result in overheating, lower performance, and possible failure of the integrated circuitry.